Percy Jackson Monster Tamer
by Sonofposeidonandathena
Summary: Warning: i do not own the percy jackson series or heroes of olympus they are owned by Rick Riordan. Percy has always loved Mrs. O'leary and two years after the giant war he comes across an egg. A dragon egg Percy learns to love his dragon and decides to tame young animal like monsters. Please comment and vote if you liked it.
1. Chapter 1

Pov: Percy

I was walking with Annabeth down on the pier of the lake. Annabeth was a beautiful girl with curly blond hair and a good tan. She looked like a typical California girl but it was ruined by her stormy gray eyes. Now I don't know where the dumb blonde stuff came from because Annabeth was the smartest person I knew. There was one more thing she was a child of Athena.

Ya I know some of you are looking at me with crazily but it's true. You see we were at camp halfblood the only safe haven for kids like us. Here we are trained to fight monsters and to control our powers. We learn to use all types of weapons and to top it all off every single camper has a godly parent and a mortal parent. We are called demigods. My parent was Poseidon.

Annabeth was my girlfriend ever since we went through this huge war against the Titans after we thought we could live peacefully but no, Gaia had to ruin our plans. By trying to wake up and destroy all human civilization. And they with a couple other demigods we had to save the world, again.

That war had ended nearly two years ago. And they were safe I had barely turned nineteen two days ago and was thinking about college. Seeing my option was my main priority at the moment.

"So seaweed brain what you thinking about," asked Annabeth.

It took about a minute to respond,"the future."

"What about it?"

"Nothing much."

"Well all I know is your seaweed brain can't take too much thinking."

"Hahaha very funny." We walked in silence as I looked at my surroundings. To my right was the lake where some campers were canoeing. To my left were a cluster of cabins forming the shape of an Ancient Greek omega. Forward was the forest stocked with all types of monsters. A little away from the cabins was the big house. A big, old, blue building.

You see each cabin represented a god and that's where there children stayed. During the day they took all kinds of lessons. From sword fighting to climbing the rock wall that clashed and spewed lava.

I walked Annabeth back to her cabin and kissed her goodnight and headed back to my cabin. As I was walking a giant mass of black fur tackled me. It started licking me and that's when I knew it was Mrs. O'Leary my giant trained hellhound who was my pet. She licked me some more and got up and started hopping all over the place. The last time I had seen her this happy was when she met Cerberus.

"What is it girl do you want me to follow you?" At this she got more excited but stopped moving and bent her head so I could mount her. She started running and almost hit the Apollo cabin but ran into a shadow just in time.

Shadow traveling felt like a roller coaster except a hundred times worse. After several minutes of this discomfort we appeared in some forest not unlike the one back in camp half blood. Mrs. O'Leary exhausted fell asleep under a tree. Okay leave me here and not knowing what to do.

I stood there for a while but decided to go explore this forest. Boy was I wrong. As I walked deeper into the forest the trees got thicker and more sinister. I heard something snap and I reached in my pocket to find riptide in pen form. I uncapped it and turned at the source of the noise and found a rabbit. Wow I was afraid of a rabbit maybe I was a seaweed brain.

As I continued riptide drawn I heard a growl. I turned to see darkness but two large red eyes staring at me a roar came from the darkness. Out came a dragon, it was thirty feet long and twenty feet high. It's mouth was full of razor sharp teeth that spewed fire. Great now I'm going to die. It stalked toward me and lunged. I dodged barely though instead it ran into a tree.

I rose keeping my eyes on the dragon it looked slightly dazed but nothing major. It looked at me spewed fire in my direction I dodged but not before setting the forest on fire. The dragon lunged again and again I dodged each time sometimes leaving a cut with my sword. But after about the eighth time I wasn't so lucky I dodged but its claw grazed my shoulder pain shot through it. I ran away full sprint from where the dragon came and found myself in a clearing.

Light shown through the trees revealing a nest in the middle with one egg but before I could process more the dragon ran after me. I dodged again and it hit a tree, again. But this time I lunged onto its back and ran up toward the head. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" I yelled driving my blade into its skull with all my force. The beast began to dissolve. Pretty soon it was gone, I looked at the dragon egg.

I walked over and felt a sensation telling me to bring it home. But why? We hunt monsters I should drive my sword through it now, but I couldn't. I grabbed it, it was about the size of a small dog. Easy fit in my hoody and that's what I did.

I mean dragons can be trained right I mean look at Peleus. He was a a dragon that guarded the Golden Fleece at camp. So I knew I should take it with me as I walked back to Mrs. O'Leary.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up and saw a forest fire which dryads were trying desperately to put out. I forgot that stupid dragon breathed fire at me. Okay so my best friend Grover would get really mad about this fire if I didn't put it out.

I focused on a water source anything and I found a river a little ways away. I focused and felt a tug in my stomach. The water rose to my will and I threw it at the fire extinguishing it. The dryads thanked me and disappeared. I began to look around and figured I was hopelessly lost.

I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled. Ten seconds later she broke into the clearing. "Woof" she said. I patted her muzzle and climbed on and told her,"so why did you bring me here?" Mrs. O'Leary bounded off deeper into the woods until we reached another clearing. Sitting in the middle of it was.

"Grover what are you doing here?" I yelled/asked.

"Huh oh, hey Perce I see Mrs. O'Leary got you. Well you see... There's this problem I though you might want to know about."

"What? What is it?"

He sighed and was about to say something when he noticed the egg. "What is that?" I thought of what to say you don't just say this is a dragon egg so how's your life. That would make me sound crazy then again this is kind of crazy.

"A dragon egg but don't change the subject."

"Are you crazy? Why do you have a dragon egg?"

"I said don't change the subject what did you want to tell me its like midnight."

"Okay jeez calm down. But first swear on the river of Styx that you won't do anything impulsive."

"I swear." Thunder rumbled.

"Okay I saw Annabeth kissing an Apollo camper in and iris message."

I let that sink and then,"WHAT!" I screamed.

Grover sighed and said,"three nights ago I caught them kissing on the beach before I left," he looked around and then said nervously,"I wasn't sure what I was seeing so I decided to Iris message her at the same time and see if she was meeting up with him at the same time."

"Was she?" I barely whispered. Grover nodded and told me to follow him. We walked over to the river from earlier.

"Can you make a rainbow?" Grover asked. I nodded and turned the water into mist making a faint rainbow with the light of the moon.

"Oh Iris accepts offering Annabeth Chase camp half blood." The scene in the rainbow showed Annabeth making out with a guy at the beach.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed at them. Annabeth looked up and her eyes widened in shock and she tried to explain. But I swiped my hand threw the image breaking the connection.

"Mrs. O'Leary take us to the beach." I said as Grover and I got on. She leaped into the shadows and a minute later we appeared on the beach. What I saw made my heart crumble. Annabeth still making out with this guy. You'd think they would stop but they just didn't.

"WHY ANNABETH WHY?" I screamed/asked. She pulled away and turned toward me.

"I can explain."

"Don't even try."

She stood up and so did her "friend" he said,"whoa buddy calm down not her fault I'm impossible to resist."

I snarled at him my anger getting out of control. Campers started making there way over here. The waves growing bigger lapping against the beach.

It began to rain lightning flashing as a 6.3 earthquake hit knocking them down. I heard Chiron yelling but I ignored him. The boy stood up again unsheathed his sword and attacked I blocked easily and punched him strait in the face. He hit the ground out cold.

"DRAKE" Annabeth screamed. Looking at me she yelled,"how could you?"

"How could I? He attacked me and you cheated on me." I yelled at her face and ran towards my cabin pushing campers out of the way and slammed the door shut. Put the egg on my nightstand. And I fell on my bed. Slowly drifting into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The funny thing is after last night I realized that it was kind of obvious Annabeth had been cheating on me. Always making lame excuses to leave me and to go somewhere else, which I now realized was that new Apollo camper Drake, I hadn't been the least suspicious because I was blinded by love. To make things worse she had been going to olympus way more than usual which just adds to my blindness.

Strangely though I didn't feel that sad, probably because I got the satisfaction of beating up Drake. Or it was just because I didn't love Annabeth as much as I thought I did. All these thoughts went through my head while I changed into a simple camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans.

I quickly turned my attention to the dragon egg on my nightstand. It was glowing a bit. I had no idea what that meant so I decided to ask Chiron. Then I mentally face palmed, Chiron didn't know I smuggled in a dragon egg. I tried to think of a good excuse about having it but came up with nothing. I decided to be blunt after all Mr. D wasn't here anymore. After the giant war he was freed from the camp punishment, which made everyone happy.

Grabbing the dragon egg, I walked into the hot summer day. Campers were off doing daily activities like archery, deadly rock climbing, canoeing, and sword fighting.

Whoops. Looked like I missed breakfast again. I looked at my watch, made by my cyclops half brother Tyson, 11:37. I decided to look for Chiron in the big house. Making my way there I noticed people pointing at me and the egg, and whispering as I walked by.

Not that it bothered me I was used to it. Usually happens to me anyways, then I spotted Leo. Leo had stayed at camp Half-Blood even after Jason and Piper left to camp Jupiter. He walked over to me looked at the dragon egg and asked," is that an egg?"

"Yes" I answered quickly as I walked to the big house.

"Why do you have an egg?"

"Because I found it after slaying its mother and I didn't want to leave it to die because of me."

"Wait is that a monster egg?!"

"Yes" I answered simply.

"Cool! What type of monster?"

"Dragon" I practically whispered. But he still heard me. He had stopped walking and was staring at the egg in wonder. Then he ran to catch up.

"So your telling me you have a dragon egg?" He asked after catching up to me.

"Yes."

"Sweet!" I mentally sighed leave it to Leo to think a potentially dangerous dragon to be "sweet".

"Look I'm going to the big house to ask Chiron if I can keep it. Catch up with you later to see the answer who knows you could help me raise it being resistant to fire and all."

"Ya that would be cool see ya later." He answered before running off.

I finally reached the big house porch to see Chiron sitting there in wheelchair form. He looked up as I walked closer noticing the egg he had a slight frown.

"What brings you here Percy and why do you have a dragon egg?" He asked in a kind tone.

"You see that's it sir the dragon egg I was in the woods, before I found Grover, and I was attacked by a huge dragon bigger than Peleus and slightly bigger than Festus. I killed it but found it was only protecting its egg."

"So you brought it here to see if you could raise it like Peleus was raised." He finished for me.

"Uh ya." Was my oh so intelligent reply.

"Perseus I believe it's safe to assume that it would be dangerous to raise a dragon especially of that size but like most beings if raised by birth correctly it should be tame."

"Is that a yes?"

"It is but first I need to teach you the basics in raising a dragon egg. After it hatches bring it to me to see what type of dragon it is then we will see from there." The egg was getting heavy so placed it on a nearby chair while I sat on the chair next to it.

"So you know about raising an egg?"

"Of course or else I wouldn't let you keep it. I am only allowing it because a dragon could be useful to us. But you see that glow on the egg that means its nearing its final step in the hatching progress. To make sure it comes out in the healthiest state in needs to be kept in the most heat possible."

"Wait does that mean a fire would work best."

"You practically read my mind but no by hottest I mean the hottest thing we could muster her at camp. Do you know what that is?"

I thought about it something hotter than fire then it hit me. "The lava from the rock climbing wall."

"Correct! But you need to watch the egg so ask Leo and the Hephaestus cabin to make a container that would hold the egg and lava. It will also absorb the lava so when the lava level lowers full it up again."

"Alright sir is that all?"

"No one last thing keep it in lava until it hatches and make sure your the first person he or she sees. It makes it easier for it to trust you that way. That is all you may go."

I quickly got up and walked to the egg picked it up and walked away. Thinking about raising the dragon from egg form. I was walking to the forges to find Leo. When I walked in I immediately started to sweat from the fires. I also noticed the egg grow a tad brighter, interesting. Then I saw him making some weapon.

"Leo!" I called out to him. He looked up at me and smiled and walked over.

"I see you still have the egg."

"Yup and I know how to raise it but i need you to make something with your cabin mates as quickly as possible."

"Sure what do you need?"

"I need to make a container for the egg to go in but it also has to be able to hold lava with it."

"Hm i'll have it done in an hour with the help of my cabin mates." I mentally cheered that wouldn't take long. "But why do you need it?"

"The egg needs to be kept in the hottest temperature possible." I explained. He nodded then smiled.

He turned around and called out to his cabin mates,"Hey we got to make a container for a dragon egg everyone. That's our project right now ill explain the details so get over her!"

He turned back to me and said,"two hours tops."


	4. Chapter 4

Same day as Percy's talk with Chiron

Nico's pov:

Ah the Underworld best place ever right. Wrong. Things have been getting pretty bad down here. I have been spending more time here ever since the war because things have been getting out of control.

The hellhounds were supposed to be under Hades, my dad, were slowly starting to disobey him. The ones that died in the two wars were punished. But more just kept leaving. Even Cerberus is getting disobedient. But not by a lot just when someone plays with him.

Alecto suddenly landed next to me on the banks of the river of Styx. She turned to me, the piercing glare on me, that made me squirm a bit. She then declared,"your father wishes to speak with you." She then flew of to the palace.

I quickly stood up and ran toward the palace. As I was passing the fields of punishment a hellhound pounce at me from the shadows. I managed to dive out of the way but not before it could leave a good sized cut on me.

I stood quickly but I heard a noise behind me turning quickly I saw to more hellhounds approaching carefully. I drew my sword and backed up a bit. Careful to keep my eyes on all if them. I studied them, all had eyes the color of burning coals. With pitch black hair. They were all the size of rhinos.

The first pounced and I ducked and stabbed upwards. Getting the underbelly of the beast, my sword sucked away the life source. It exploded into yellow dust. One of the perks of Stygian iron was it sucked away life sources. I slowly stood eyeing the remaining hellhounds warily.

Both pounced at once, one from my left and one from my right. I stabbed the one on my right but got clawed in the back from the one on the left. I fell to the floor pain flowing in my back. I felt wet stickiness from my leather jacket knowing it was blood.

I held my sword tightly and found the hellhound fighting for its life against a loyal hellhound. That was why it stopped attacking me. I noticed the newcomer was slightly smaller than my attacker. Wanting to help I stood quickly. Feeling a little woozy from blood loss I ate my emergency ambrosia and felt better I turned to the fight. My savior was pinned to the floor and was about to be killed.

I sprinted over and stabbed my attacker before it could go for the kill. The other hellhound stood and I said,"thank you."

It responded by running off. I turned to the castle and sprinted over. When I walked into the throne room I saw my dad sitting on his throne.

"Your late," my father said.

"I was attacked by some disloyal hellhounds. I would've died if a loyal one hadn't saved me."

Hades just nodded and stood up looking down on me he said,"you will leave to camp Half-Blood In the morning pack your things. These attacks have been getting way to dangerous at this rate in five years time no hellhounds or any monster besides probably Cerberus will be loyal to me."

I looked him and asked,"why are these monsters abandoning you?"

"Well it's only the animal like monsters for some reason. But I'm not the only one, Poseidon's sea monsters are starting to revolt as well. Many monster ranches like the one you visited are losing control of the monsters too. We the gods believe its Gaea made them wilder before she fell back asleep. The reason it takes so long is because they are completely loyal but she won't be able to convince the more human like monsters. They have much more willpower." I nodded it made sense. Of course Gaea had done it one last rein of chaos before she left.

"Oh so that's why they're all going about on killing sprees."

"Yes and it has gotten to dangerous here in the Underworld. Once this is under control you will be able to come back. Now go pack I here Perseus found a dragon egg who knows it may be useful." I bowed then walked out thinking how crazy Percy would be to keep a DRAGON egg. Wait this is Percy that won't be to high on his crazy list.

Percy's pov:

One hour later I was ready to go with a see through container a little bigger than the egg and cubed shaped. Leo left with me so he could fill up the container. We had already placed the egg in there.

We reached the rock climbing wall many people came and watched us. Leo took the container from me and went to the edge scooping up a pile of lava and started filling it up.

I saw Annabeth watching us hand in hand with Drake. I felt rage boil up in me as glared at them. I turned back to Leo who was walking back over to me. As he passed Annabeth and Drake he flipped both them off. I couldn't hold it in I burst out laughing. So was Leo, I heard someone behind me ask,"what's so funny."

I turned and saw the young smiling face of Nico Di Angelo.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan. Pairing for Percy poll is up choices there. **

Percy's Pov:

I saw Nico raise an eyebrow and I replied,"Leo flipped Annabeth off." Nico looked at me strangely and I realized he didn't know about the break up. I quickly added,"I broke up with her after finding out she had been cheating with me." Gesturing to her hand in Drakes.

By now Leo had reached us and he handed me the container and egg, which began to grow brightly. "Thanks Leo."

I turned to see Nico opening and closing his mouth, finally he said,"are you okay?"

"More or less this is keeping me occupied," gesturing to the egg.

"Well thank goodness for the potentially dangerous dragon egg that can grow up to kill us!" Leo and I just lost it, the look on his face said, even you can't be that stupid.

"It's all right Chiron told us how to raise it from an egg."

Speak of the devil, Chiron trotted right up to us and nodded approvingly at the container. "To keep the dragon egg healthy at this stage once a week your going to need to throw in a live small animal. Perhaps a chicken will be best."

"Thank you Chiron but where will we get the chicken?"

"Well maybe not chicken perhaps rabbits?"

Day 1 of raising a dragon.

This is boring Chiron thinks I should keep a journal on my attempts to raise a dragon "for future dragon raisin endeavors." I personally don't want to but I guess it could help.

Today after catching a rabbit in the woods, after getting attacked by a hellhound, I was a bit unwilling to throw it in. But eventually I did the egg seems to be glowing brighter. Leo and his siblings are building a fire resisting room connected to my cabin for the dragons early years. - Percy

Day 2

After feeding the egg today I noticed a change in size it seems to be growing bigger. It is also absorbing the lava which I find stupid because now I have to replenish it every twelve ours including the middle of the night. Annabeth is a pain and Nico refuses to say why he isn't allowed in the underworld.

Leo is helping but he gets cranky in the middle of the night when the container needs to be filled he says he's going to invent some lava proof gloves. - Percy

Day 3

Apparently every dragon has a different growth rate the egg is ready to hatch in a day. Cracks have been forming and it occasionally rattles. Mrs. O'Leary has been a help who knew she could catch wildlife so easy without killing them. Grover doesn't like me catching animals, oh well.  
- Percy

I had just walked into my cabin after another hellhound attack on the borders man Hades must be really mad. Earlier I could have swore Nico looked worried. "Man my life doesn't get easier does it," I said speaking to myself. Girls tend to flirt with me a lot more now and it's getting annoying.

I turned to see the container almost empty but the egg was nearly completely hatched. I sat down and grabbed my journal awaiting pencil ready to draw yet another picture after some writing. The dragon egg began to glow extremely bright I began writing down how it was hatching so I didn't miss a detail later. The light began to gradually die down. When it did I could here a scraping noise from inside the container.

Turning to it I saw a dragon the size of a husky, with wing that seemed to stick to its side. It was a neon green color its scales looked loose, it had deep black eyes that seemed to make you see your worst fears head on. It growled at me and i saw its baby teeth rows and rows of them i could already tell it was going to grow to be a huge ferocious creature. He, I decided it was a he, opened its wings in threatening way raising its front claws in the air standing on his back two claws. It opened its mouth wide and you could see a bright red light coming from the back of it. What happened next happened fast. It released an intense white flame and right after he finished that he spit a ball of lava that exploded and sizzled on the side of the container.

"It seems that we have raised this dragon a little too well," declared a voice behind me. I turned around to see three people the person who spoke was Chiron and he had curious expression on his face. To the right of him was Nico who shook his head like I just missed the easiest question on a test. But funniest of all was Leo with a huge smile on his face and wide eyes.

**A/N: Not my best chapter but I'm going to be riding on a train so I'll have lots of time to write then. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan. **

**Poll results so far Aphrodite 1 everyone else 0.**

Leo's P.O.V:

I am seriously done with these attacks I had just come back from another hell hound attack. Hell hounds have been attacking nonstop lately and Nico won't talk. You might be wondering why so grumpy Leo well I'm grumpy because my leg got bit. So here I was immobile on a stretcher being led to the infirmary. Yet I couldn't help but feel happy, today was when the dragon egg was supposed to hatch.

I had asked Chiron on day 2 of the waiting why Percy needed to keep a journal," he needs to because we're doing an experiment that he doesn't know about and I would like to keep it that way." He answered trotting away.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" I asked hurrying to catch up.

"To answer your question I must say dragon eggs have never been raised in lava, always fire since that's what they breath." He paused then continued,"dragon eggs are laid every 100 years so we don't get many chances to do things like this." This time trotting toward the archery area before I could reply.

I sat and thought about this it was risky to do this because Percy would definitely be upset if something went wrong with the dragon egg. I finished swallowing the ambrosia and left the infirmary behind me. I saw Chiron nearby and walked over to talk to him more about the "experiment".

"Chiron I've been wanting to ask you," I didn't get to finish because of a bright light coming from Percy's cabin. "No time child we need to hurry." He plucked me off the ground and plumped me on his back and rode to the Poseidon cabin.

As we got there I noticed the shadows forming in front of the door and standing there was Nico. We hurried to the door and opened it. I saw an amazing sight a husky sized baby dragon with pit less eyes and neon green scales. it was spitting lava and breathing fire then i noticed some small bumps on its head that i knew would grow into horns when it grew older. "Cool" I whispered under my breath.

"It seems we trained the dragon too well." I turned to see Chiron with studying eyes.

PERCY'S P.O.V:

I shook my head and asked,"why does it do this normal dragons don't do this?"

Chiron opened his mouth to reply but Nico beat him to it,"this isn't a normal dragon you raised it in lava not a fire pit like regular dragon's!" I gave Chiron a pointed look and he looked away.

"We'll explain later child," Chiron exclaimed loudly,"right now we need to take the first step in raising a dragon." I nodded in understanding. "First we need to release the dragon in the fire proof room Leo built."

We all moved forward to the container, the dragon saw us approach and growled jumping at the glass in between them. They each grabbed under the cage/container, except for Chiron who was in wheelchair form now.

They moved to the doorway to the next new room. Leo and his siblings did a good job at it too, they made one of those one sided see through walls. Inside it was basically a steel room with soft padding, for the dragon to sleep easily. They put the container in the doorway and flipped it open. The dragon flew out and turned to attack them but they were already out.

Chiron wheeled up to them and nodded approvingly,"this next part is for Percy alone. He needs to stare the dragon down face to face it will be a battle of wills." At this Percy nearly fell in surprise.

"You want me to stare down a dragon?!"

"Yes," he replied easily.

"After this will I need to do it again."

"Yes many times until the dragon knows your superior but hat is a long ways away. Focus on this task now," he advised.

"You can do it," Leo encouraged him. Leo was smiling at him he looked to Chiron who nodded encouragingly.

He turned to Nico,"your going to die." I shook my head at him.

"Always depressing Nico." Before he could reply I turned to Chiron,"so how do I do this?"

"Simple just wolf stare him down but remember this child dragons are not easy monsters to tame." Easier said then done I thought. I walked into the room. Of course the dragon was waiting for me the moment i stepped through the door I saw him charge up for a blast of heat.

Before he could though i glared right into his eyes, the dragon stopped, it knew this game and it wanted to win. It glared back just as furiously. We stood there for what seemed like hours waiting for one another to crumble but neither one of us did. The dragon getting to a breaking point made his glare even more terrifying, with those remorseless eyes of his. I close to his breaking point too now brought his glare up a notch again. I didn't know what brought me to walk forward but the dragon seemed to too.

Neither of us flinched or gave in as we walked toward each other. Now we were closer I had to bend down to continue glaring at him. Now face to face they stared in each others eyes both seeing the determined look in the others eyes. I then decided to do something I had been practicing. I made my eyes swirl with the intensity of a hurricane. I could see the dragon giving way but then its eyes exploded in power nearly making me cringe. They looked like volcanoes intense yet beautiful, I didn't even notice but I was kneeling now. I reached my hand forward not taking my eyes off his and rested it on his snout.

It was over the dragon lost but not because of willpower but because it chose too it knew that this was his master and he will do all he could to protect him. I smiled at him then said softly," I'm going to name you Torch."

**A/N: Poll will last about five more chapters and i will begin to update more often now hoped you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON RICK RIORDAN DOES. I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE THANKS TO WRITER OF TIME FOR BETAING THIS STORY. THE POLL RESULTS SO FAR ARE:**

**HESTIA:2**

**CALYPSO:2**

**REYNA:2**

**APHRODITE:1**

**POLL ENDS WHEN NEXT CHAPTER GOES UP SO VOTE.**

Time Skip 3 months

Percy P.O.V

Things have been great ever since my dragon's birth; he loves Mrs. O'Leary and I. Leo loves to play with Torch because the dragon is resistant to fire. Every now and then it would become rebellious and we would have another stare down. I was definitely improving. My friends were slowly leaving me for the son of Apollo, Drake, he went on a quest to destroy a monster camp and suddenly he's famous. My best friends are still around, but it doesn't really matter.

Nico, Leo, Piper, Reyna, and the Stoll brothers are the one's who still stick around. Everyone else talks to me but they fawn over Drake. They don't ask me for help anymore, instead they go to him. But Drake isn't all that nice he started a rumor about me being a 'monster'. That's what people started calling me Monster Tamer, and today didn't help with that.

I was walking to my cabin to feed Torch some cow meet. He has grown to about the size of a golf cart, with claws as sharp and long as daggers. It's teeth were sharp enough to shred bones and its horns had started to develop. His eyes were as remorseless as ever unless it saw his master me. His neon green color had darkened to a sickening green, just the sight of him would make most people cry for mommy. He had met Peleus the other day and they had a day flying together, patrolling the area every hour and so he could become a good defender. Chiron was thinking about training him to guard the borders, our only problems were the rumors made him seem untrustworthy. In fact he had saved the camp from a gryphon attack, yet they still found him untrustworthy. He had led the gryphons away while the Apollo cabin shot them down, his speed had saved him from their onslaught.

The thing I like most about him was how fast he could fly, just the thrill of it; I rode him once and I loved it! He was training himself to be able to spit his lava in a ball and have it explode. Mrs. O'Leary showed him lots of nearby places that she liked, he even met Blackjack. They would race because they were around the same speed but I just knew Blackjack was holding back!

As I walked to my cabin I heard the conch horn go off; we were under attack! I turned to sprint when a shadow passed over head I looked up and saw Blackjack and Torch. _Yo boss need a lift._

"Ya thanks," I said as I hopped on racing toward the hill passing everyone else below. We landed on top of the hill next to Peleus who was in a brawl with a hell hound. _Not this again boss._

"Ya well I'm annoyed too," I turned to see about ten hell hounds and a drakon trying to break the camp barrier. The camp wasn't even close yet. _Incoming there's more, _Blackjack warned me. I turned and saw about a whole pack of twelve more hell hounds running toward the hill. "Stay close in case I need you," I ordered Blackjack. _Sure thing, boss. _And he took off soaring above us.

I turned just to find myself staring into the eyes of a drakon, I nearly froze but I remembered they like to know who's superior. I just need to show them I am so they not to mess with me. Using all my willpower I glared into the drakon's eyes. To say it was shocked was an understatement people were supposed to paralyze at the sight of a drakon's eyes not glare. It nearly fell over when I glared back at it. We had a battle of wills, I felt like I was on my breaking point, but the drakon was just getting started.

Right when I was about to freeze I did the only thing I could, I thought of the traitorous camp. I thought about how they all ignored me, how they all blamed me and listened to those dumb rumors. All my pent up anger was put into that glare and I didn't feel like shrinking back in fear anymore. I was superior not this monster! **NO**, **I WAS IN CHARGE**.

The drakon bent its head in respect at that moment and I knew I was a long way from winning this battle. While I had stared down a drakon there were still a lot of hell hounds even though sdome had been killed by Peleus and Torch. Then I noticed Mrs. O'Leary had joined the fray, we were outnumbered but we had just gained an ally. I looked at the drakon and jumped on its neck ready for battle. We charged the hell hounds destroying them and sending them to tarturus. I sliced them from the back of a drakon and I felt powerful.

They jumped at us but I stabbed them in midair when their were only about ten left when they stopped fighting. They bowed to me as the drakon did earlier. As I jumped jumped off the drakon, every monster was bowing. Things got even weirder out of the forest came more monsters who had witnessed the fight. Apparently they hadn't noticed the hell hounds sneaking around with some telhekines. From the other side came some more spectators animals, and nature spirits. Some bowed but not all, I felt overwhelmed then I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

I turned to realize the audience was bigger then I originally thought, and just before I turned to look at Drake and Annabeth I got a arrow in my arm. I screamed in pain to turn and see Drake with a bow up and another arrow knocked. "You Perseus Jackson are a **TRAITOR!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): People have asked for a Annabeth pairing so she's up and so is Artemis since some of you wanted her too. If yoyo have any susgestions on who Percy should be with just pm me. This will be replaced with own actual chapter later. **


End file.
